


I Ain't Got Time to Bleed

by Thefederalagentbehindyourlaptopcamera



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff and Angst, Hopefully this won't be as bad as I think it's going to be, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writting romance, Multi, Protective Family, Protective Peter Quill, Protective Yondu Udonta, There will be fluff, good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefederalagentbehindyourlaptopcamera/pseuds/Thefederalagentbehindyourlaptopcamera
Summary: He's getting another shot to make things better. He is done with losing his family, done with crying. They can try, but he knows better now and he's not going to give them a chance.[Re-wrote the first chapter cause i didn't like it]





	I Ain't Got Time to Bleed

Thanos had been right. Though Peter hated even thinking about it, the testicle faced asshole had been right. After the Snap, he hadn’t felt a thing, next thing he knew he was nowhere, alone, with no one around for as far as his eyes could see. It was as if he was standing on the moon, but the ground under his feet was smooth like marble. It didn't help that it was glowing either. There was nothing but the smooth ground. No, hills or plants, just an empty plane from horizon to horizon. It was as if he was standing on a mirror with how it reflected the sky, but not quite. Looking up, he could see the galaxy full of stars and planets shimmering above him and wherever he was. While below was like a reflection but at the same time not. It was more like he was standing in the middle of everything and only a small platform was under his feet. Just him, himself, those colorfully glowing people over there, and open space.  
Peter quickly turns back to the figures and whips out his blaster. He didn’t know who these people were, how they suddenly appeared, or how they got here. They could be others who had turned into dust, or they could be working with Thanos. Peter didn’t want to jump to conclusions but his friends had been dusted before him and neither Drax nor Mantis could be seen. It seemed that the second idea was the most likely. So, Peter quickly aims his blaster at the figures.  
“Back off! I don’t know if you’re working for Thanos but I have a weapon and I am not afraid to use it!." Peter shouted raising his blasters towards the figures. Instead of his blasters though, sitting in his left was his old walkman and headphones in his right. Which was impossible Ego had squished it and then its remains were destroyed in the explosion.  
"Calm, Peter Quill. We do not work with the mad titan, nor do we mean you any harm. We brought you here to talk. We need your help"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter didn’t like this, being outnumbered like this, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. Sliding his walkman into pocket Peter scanned each person. They were somewhat humanoid all of them standing on two legs, but he didn’t recognize what species they were. None of them had a weapon visible but Peter knew better than to think they were simply unarmed. Unfortunately for him, his blaster had turned into his music player so all he had on him was his boots. So he would have to listen to what the strangers said. At least until he could get a better grasp on his situation.  
“Who are you and where are we?” Peter asked warily.  
“We simply wish to be friends or at least allies,” They replied their voices mingling together into one as they spoke. It was honestly a little unsettling to him. “We are in a place in-between spaces. Like a crack in between realities with only us filling the emptiness.”  
“Okay… So why am I here with you then?”  
“It is as we said before we need your help and we hope that as you help us you are helped as well. That is how deals are supposed to go correct? Both parties benefit from it, yes?” They said excitedly they seemed to glow more as they spoke.  
“Hold on a damn second I haven’t said I’d do squat for y’all. You haven’t even told me what you guys are. I have no reason to trust you.”  
The figures glanced at each other and nodded as if they just came to some kind of understanding. The surrounding slowly begins to change as they turn back to him.  
“To put it in simple terms we are siblings, we are celestials much more than Ego could’ve ever dreamed of being.” The figures said as their surroundings changed into something familiar to Peter. It was the kitchen from the house he has lived in with his Mom. The memories had faded into the back reaches of his mind. Seeing it in front of him now made them all flood back. He was swept away by the many memories he had apparently forgotten. Unfortunately, he didn’t stay that way for long. “ We are also the origins of the infinity stones.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of any other tags I should add please let me know.  
> Also, let me know what you think of the story so far. :)
> 
> HEADS UP!!! this work isn't finished at ALL I'm new at this and I make mistakes.


End file.
